


Was It Me???

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: FNAF, FNAF1, FNAF2 - Fandom, FNAF3 - Fandom, FNAF4, Five nights at freddys - Fandom
Genre: FNAF1 - Freeform, FNAF3, FNAF4 - Freeform, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Nightmare Mode, Other, Was It Me?, fnaf - Freeform, fnaf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small piece about the upcoming FNAF Nightmare Animatrionics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It Me???

The man that we call purple, the man that’s in our dreams, the man killed by the golden suit, the man that made us these things. The man we all thought could be trusted, the man that brought us here, the man that has us rusting up in our own childhood tears. This man is very dangerous, this man is very bad, he’s got an army of nightmare bots, that army’s got us mad. This is not how we intended our lives to go, 11 children down, only four more to go. The man that we call violet, the man that instills fear, the man who’s child violent, and built an empire here… #WasItMe?


End file.
